indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Pitches
This article is about the various pitches made for Indie Pogo, successful or not. DISCLAIMER: Please remember that '''content pitches made by anyone outside of Lowe Bros. Studios is not advised', as it may deter certain studios. More often than not, fan made pitches end up failing, and the ones on this page are outliers: exceptions to this rule.'' Successful Pitches Brad In 2018, Bit unofficially created artwork of Brad, the protagonist of LISA: The Painful RPG in Indie Pogo's aesthetic, which was officially approved by the game's creator. Official confirmation by Austin Jorgensen can be found here. Octodad Main article : Octodad Octodad: Dadliest Catch is a physics-based adventure game developed by Young Horses. A pitch for the game's protagonist, Octodad, was released and was successful, with Octodad being added to the list of planned free DLC. The original pitch can be viewed here. The Kid On October 9th, 2019, Bit created artwork of The Kid, the protagonist of I Wanna Be The Guy in Indie Pogo's aesthetic, which like the Brad pitch, was successful. Official confirmation by Kayin can be found here. Unsuccessful Pitches Pre-Release A handful of pitches have been made to several different studios throughout the game's development. Beginning in the game's pre-release period, several characters were illustrated as pitches. Those with a star present above their portraits were to be included in the final game, although some of these characters have yet to appear in any form. Meat Boy Originally a 2008 Flash game, the Meat Boy series comprise infamously hard platformer games, where you control Meat Boy, a boy without skin, who must navigate through very danger-ridden areas to save Bandage Girl from the evil Dr. Fetus. The game later gained sequels in the form of Super Meat Boy and the upcoming Super Meat Boy Forever, developed by Team Meat. Although a sprite does exist of Meat Boy outside the Pre-Release collage, Team Meat's thoughts on his inclusion are currently unknown. Due to Trevor later stating he would personally thinking that Dr. Fetus would be overall easier to make playable, the chances for Meat Boy as a fighter are unlikely. Castle Crashers Castle Crashers is a 2008 beat 'em up sidescroller by The Behemoth. A pitch for the game's knights was released, revealing that the playable representative from the game was going to be "Green Knight" brandishing what appears to be the game's "Thin Sword" (the knight's starting weapon). It was revealed by Lowe Bros. that the characters' inclusion was neither supported nor dismissed by The Behemoth. This is possibly due to the game's character designs and music tracks being developed by several different people from the Newgrounds community, several of whom no longer have any web presence. Octane Rocket League is a game by Psyonix, with gameplay that can be described as "soccer with cars". A pitch for the game's default car (known as Octane) was made, likely in response to a meme started by the YouTuber Alpharad in regards to the indie platform fighter, Rivals of Aether (which is represented in Indie Pogo). Although Octane has been neither confirmed nor deconfirmed, it's chances are weakened due to Psyonix being bought by Epic Games. Spelunker Spelunky is a 2008 platformer developed by Derek Yu. A pitch for the game's protagonist, Spelunker, was made. It appears to have been unsuccessful, as no official comment by either Derek Yu nor Lowe Bros Studios exists. Nicalis Cameos A official collaboration between Lowe Bros. and Bit, several characters owned by Nicalis were displayed in an Indie Pogo aesthetic. Though met with great enthusiasm by fans, this pitch appears to have been unsuccessful. Although not directly deconfirmed, due to controversies surrounding Nicalis in late 2019, it is unlikely that any franchise owned directly by Nicalis will appear in Indie Pogo currently. Despite this, during a November 10th Q&A held by Edmund McMillen, McMillen stated the inclusion of characters from The Binding of Isaac and its spinoffs were indeed possible. Additional Notes * Unused character graphics in the game are not necessarily indicative of any incoming characters: trophy or otherwise, and shouldn't be taken as evidence for anything. * Some characters, like the Knight from Castle Crashers were neither confirmed, nor deconfirmed.